Tenimyu MAD!
by Aiueusa
Summary: Behind the scenes? Unexpected Scenarios? And this fanfiction is going to be short lived due to reports that might be issued on it. But then, I still want to share it. R&R!


**Tenimyu Yondaime! **

**Prince of Tennis Musical 4th Generation Cast!

* * *

**

Here is a small briefing to those out there who don't know what is Tenimyu.  
Tenimyu is another name for the long-running Prince of Tennis Musicals, which debuted with its first cast in 2003. Up till now, the Prince of Tennis Musicals' 5 generations of cast have performed over 600 performances (timing wise) all across Japan, and in Korea and Taiwan. I personally like the 4th generation the most, and these 5 cast groups, here is how I nicknamed them:

1st Cast: The Original Cast  
2nd Cast: The Cute Cast  
3rd Cast: The Perfect Cast  
4th Cast: The Visually-Pleasing Cast (VP Cast)  
5th Cast: The Last Cast

I love SEIGAKU 4! Here is the cast list (the one that I like :D):

Shougo Sakamoto as Echizen Ryoma  
Daisuke Watanabe as Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Yuuta Furukawa as Fuji Syuusuke  
Yuuta Takahashi as Inui Sadaharu  
Tomo Yanagishita as Kaidoh Kaoru  
Yuuichiro Hirata as Kaidoh Kaoru  
Hiroaki Ogasawara as Kawamura Takashi  
Teyu Kon as Kawamura Takashi  
Hamao Kyousuke as Eiji Kikumaru  
Yuya Toyoda as Oishi Syuuichiro  
Tetsuya Makita as Momoshiro Takeshi

I'd be focusing mostly on Shougo! Because of reasons... But I will have stories on other members of the cast as well (and some side stories of the other 4 generations of cast) And be prepared for the things listed below (don't like, don't read!):

- Drama (lots)  
- Yaoi (loads)  
- Totally OOC actors (hey, i don't know their real personality - its what I see through my PSP screen (the videos))  
- Crackiness  
- Humor (weird, and not really funny jokes...)  
- And Many More to be Added On the Way. On My Way, On My Way...~

* * *

**#1: Staging Tatics  
[Drama, Extremely Slight Yaoi, VERY Slight PillarPair, Totally Random Scenario, Crack, Some Humor at the End]  
**

"Alright, thanks everyone! This ends the debrief!" The floor manager clapped his hands together, and the cast stood up from where they sat on the stage - where they had been listening to the debrief for today. "Thank you! Everyone, see you tomorrow..." The echoes of the floor manager's first phrase bounced off the walls as everyone hugged each other. The Higa Progressive Match Musical is going to go great. Afterall, the performance is still in six months' time... just enough to try their costumes, go for more practices and rehearsals before hitting the crowd with their song and dance. Shougo Sakamoto stretched himself as a couple of his fellow cast mates - Makki and Tomo, slapped him on his back as they passed. "Byebye. See you," Shougo said, slapping Makki's back as well. His entire body ached all over from constant dance practices, and he was sure he'd fall sick soon. He was also missing out on school, and always hurry back to Hyogo for his tests at the beginning half of the year. Now that he had graduated from Middle School, he had been transferred to Tokyo, and attended Horikoshi Academy there.

But of course, the stress is still getting to him, despite Horikoshi being a 'special' school. Shougo felt a pang in his heart when he realised that the rest of his childhood playmates would be in high quality schools being smart kids with a free and bright future, while he was stuck in showbiz. Showbiz isn't that bad, really... Shougo hummed one of the songs that he would be singing on stage, and skipped off towards the dressing room to change into fresh clothes. His T-shirt had gotten really sticky and soggy after the practices. He shouldn't think too much of his position now and get on with life - heck, everyone's lives has its own ups and downs... in its own way. Shougo remained silent, like he always did. He didn't like to talk too much... but sometimes if he's in a mood to chat, he'd really shoot away like a machine gun. Shougo picked up his bag and set it on the main table in the Seigaku's allocated dressing room. Daisuke and Furukawa are already changed out of their dirty clothes and are now in street clothes, which told Shougo that they would be eating out tonight. Hamao popped out of the dressing corner after a few moments, and stuffed the dirty clothes into a plastic bag.

Shougo picked out a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. He only brought two sets of fresh clothes anyway, so there isn't much to choose from. "Shougo!" Hamao called out to him. Shougo spun around, giving a questioning look to his senior. "Yes, senpai?" Shougo asked. It was only polite to address someone older than him that way, though he do call Hamao 'Hamao-kun' sometimes. Most of the cast are older than the two of them, and they addressed Hamao with a pet name: Maomao.

"Are you going out for dinner?" Hamao asked, smiling as brightly as he would always. Shougo smiled slightly at his question. "Where are you guys going to eat?" Shougo asked, deciding that he should just listen in and see if he'd get the 'inspiration' to eat something from the location he was give. "Ramen. Just down the street." Daisuke answered, grinning. Shougo's eyes lit up. "Ehhh~?! Ramen... I want to eat Ramen..." Shougo said, smiling broadly now. Ramen was, afterall, his favourite. "Hang on a moment, wait for me!" Shougo said as he leapt into the changing room. Then Shougo almost regretted it instantly. He wasn't feeling too well... afterall.

* * *

And so, Shougo, Daisuke, Furukawa, Hamao and Makita made their way down to the ramen joint. It was one of those roadside types. They ordered their ramen, some drinks and chorused together: "Itadakimasu!" Clapping their palms upright together with their chopsticks in between, they bowed patiently before finishing the entire before-food tradition. "EAT!" They all cried together. Except Shougo. As every dug into his ramen, he poked one of the tips of his wooden chopsticks into the ramen stock. Then he set the chopsticks down, looking pale. Daisuke noticed that, and looked up with ramen stuffed in his mouth. "Shougo? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. It would help if he didn't sputter all over the place when he spoke... Shougo almost wanted to laugh at that. But he couldn't... because he was feeling just a little sick. "... I am suddenly not feeling very... well..." Shougo muttered, then cupped his hand up to his mouth. "Sorry!" He blurted the apology out before making a dash to the drains at the side of the ramen joint.

Shougo vomited right into it, squatting down beside the drain. Everyone had stopped eating their ramen, and they were all concerned. Makita and Daisuke immediately set down their chopsticks and rushed to Shougo's side, followed closely by Furukawa and Hamao. "Shougo?" Daisuke and Makita both held onto one of Shougo's shoulders. Shougo vomited for awhile more before sitting onto the pavement, his head falling backwards onto Daisuke's shoulder. "Shougo?" Hamao asked, his voice quivering. Everyone repeated his name at least twice before Daisuke realised that Shougo's eyes were closed, and Shougo's head was lolling limply on his chest. "Shougo!" Daisuke called, shaking the young 15-year-old boy who was his co-star. Shougo's eyes opened a fraction, and his hand moved up to his abdomen, pressing weakly against it. The only thing in between Shougo's hand and abdomen was the thin fabric of the yellow shirt he was wearing. An idiot could tell that Shougo's stomach is giving him problems.

Daisuke immediately scooped Shougo up bridal style. Nothing like this had really happened before. Now all 4 of their minds are in panic as they looked upon the limp figure in Daisuke's arms. "Buch-I mean, Dai-chan!" Makita said, and he momentarily stuck out his tongue. How did he mix that up?! Must be because he was extremely worried about that cocky br- Shougo!! Makita started hitting his head to get the confusement out of his head. "Alright! Dai-chan! We need to get Shougo somewhere to rest!" Makita said. "I know there's a small hospital just down this street... its a 5 minute walk, but we can make it there faster if we run!"

Shougo looked weakly at Makita and the rest. Then he looked up at Daisuke. "...I am... fine," Shougo said, shaking his head against Daisuke's chest. It was warm... it isn't the winter or autumn season now, so everyone was wearing thin clothes. Daisuke's body heat was comforting... and so is the smell... Shougo then realised what he was thinking about, and snapped out of his daze a little. "I am... fine!" He said even more firmly, then a wave of nausea hit him. Shougo retched in Daisuke's arms, and everyone yelled out (including Daisuke), alarmed that shougo was about to vomit onto Daisuke's shirt. But there was nothing left for Shougo to vomit. He had done it all just now (it was quite voluminous). Then Shougo's head fell back, and his entire body went extremely limp. It could only mean one thing of course... with him so pale, and his eyes closed...

"IS SHOUGO DEAD?!" Hamao cried, grabbing Shougo's shoulders and shaking the young one so violently that Shougo looked like he was doing headbang to a 180 bpm heavy-metal song. Makita and Furukawa grabbed Hamao, just in case Shougo had any brain damage. Youth these days get brain damage too much from headbanging, afterall. "Argh, Maomao! Calm down! He's just.. passed out. Let's just get him out of here, shall we?!" Makita cried, alarmed.

"..." Daisuke stared at the three of them, then nodded. "Makki, you stay here with Yuuta and Mao, and I will run to the hospital now. You guys need to finish the ramen, pay the tab and take-out mine and Shougo's ramen. Then take our bags and meet me at the hospital. See you later." Daisuke said, and sprinted off with Shougo bouncing in his arms. Makita found the back view of Daisuke running with Shougo's arms, legs and head bouncing disturbing.

"Alright, we'll charge it on Shougo's tab," Makita said.

"But he's still a child!" Furukawa said disapprovingly.

"Did you see how much he earn being Echizen Ryoma?" Hamao said, putting a finger up to his lips and grinning.

"Ah." The duo stared at the Mao-Kun and nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

**At the Hospital**

"Ah, yes, the hospital fees, room charges, charge it to Shougo Sakamoto, yes, oh, and throw in one premium coffee," Daisuke told the nurse at the reception.

**Another Corner**

Shougo Sakamoto lies on his bed, looking at the IV and the food laid out before him. A room like this would definitely cost a lot one night. And the food in front of him is definitely of high standard.

"Its just gastric, right?" Shougo muttered to himself.

* * *

**Thank you, I know this is weird, but please Read and Review! thank you!!**


End file.
